smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiss
A kiss is a form of interpersonal expression between two people that is native among many human and humanoid cultures. It is used to express various forms of love, whether it would be familial love, mutual friendship, or deep romantic love. Mainstream Smurfs Media This form of expression is also native to the Smurfs in mainstream media. Smurfette is the most frequent bestower of kisses unto her fellow Smurfs, although she has yet to kiss anyone as a romantic gesture. In the cartoon show episode "Smurf Me No Flowers," Brainy gave Lazy a goodbye kiss when he thought that his fellow Smurf had only a few more days to live and there was nothing Papa Smurf could do for him. In the film Smurfs: The Lost Village, Clumsy was attacked by Kissing Flowers in the Forbidden Forest that covered him with lipstick marks from their kisses. Also in the end credits, Vanity's reflection comes out of his mirror and gives him a kiss on the lips. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf Stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the kiss is Smurfette's personal expression of gratitude to her fellow Smurfs as well to Papa Smurf, and it is her personal expression of motherly love to Baby Smurf. However, until she met Empath, all of her kisses were planted on the cheek of another Smurf, indicating that she thought highly of them as friends (and in the case of Papa Smurf, as her father). Tapper admittedly gets rosy-cheeked whenever he receives a friendly kiss from Smurfette. On the night following Gargamel being permanently driven from the Smurf Forest along with Azrael and Scruple, Smurfette engaged Empath with a kiss on the mouth, which at that point was the most intimate expression of love she had ever shared with another male Smurf. The kiss had the effect of bonding Empath and Smurfette together as future life mates with each other, a prophetic marker that would be fulfilled with their marriage ten years later. Kisses among male Smurfs of the same age in the story series are considered a rare occurrence, if they even happen at all, and would hardly reach the point of being passionate expressions of love in the same manner as male and female expressions of love. However, Empath, upon his being revived from the coma he had fallen into following his return to the village at the end of The Lost Year, was so excited to be alive that he kissed his friend Polaris Psyche on the cheek...an expression that Polaris found somewhat repulsive if understandable in the context it was given. Earlier than that, in "My Unsmurfy Valentine", various male Smurfs were seen kissing each other while they were under the influence of Eros' lust arrows. One time in the Imaginarium, Vanity was seen kissing an Imaginarium-created copy of himself. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, several different species are known to kiss in means of showing general affection to other beings. Humans Most commonly the bestowers of kisses are members of royalty of various rankings; to kiss the top of someone's hand is communicated as a sign of respect, friendship, or gratitude. However, a kiss on the cheek or nose means they have more affectionate feelings towards a certain person, and a kiss on the lips is often interpreted as a gesture of strong romantic attraction. Smurfs Smurfette will often kiss the cheeks of her fellow Smurfs as a means of gratitude or appreciation for something they have done for her or others, but sometimes she does so because it is "just plain smurfy!" So far, she has not wanted to kiss any particular Smurf for romantic purpose, but hopes to do so in the future. Moxette, on the other hand, leers away from the idea of kissing unless it would annoy some Smurf, partly because she takes more enjoyment out of their reaction rather than the kiss itself. However, she may someday change her mind should she find her "Prince Smurf." Sprites & Goblins For Ripple and Karma, sharing a first kiss meant immediately bonding to one another, thus leading to them becoming a couple throughout Season 10. The results are similar with Mystico and Hethera the Goblins (although they have not yet publicly kissed in the series). Hero: The Guardian Smurf Stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Hero and Wonder kissed each other at their wedding ceremony, and Hero and Smurfette did the same at their wedding ceremony years later. In the mini-story "The Better Kisser," Wonder and Smurfette were having an argument over who is the better kisser as they both took turns kissing Hero on his 153rd birthday, the result of which made Hero get away from them both in order to get some air. In the mini-story "Remembering a Loved One," Smurfette gave a passionate kiss to Hero, after watching him break down into tears at the grave of his first wife. The only example of a same-sex kissing scene in the series is in "The Grey Smurfs," when during a party that the Smurfs were hosting for the Grey Smurfs, its counterparts of Smurfette and Wonder shared a public kiss with each other, much to the disgust of the normal version of Wonder. Glovey Stories In the Smurf Me Up ''series, receiving a kiss by Smurfette in the cheek is recalled by all the Belgian Smurfs before her marriage to Glovey Smurf, who is the only Smurf to receive them from her now. He was also the first one to receive a kiss on the mouth from her after their first meeting. Glovey, along with many of the other Smurfs, do however give a kiss to the Smurflings and to the babies during many occasions on their cheeks or foreheads. Clumsy Smurf shared a kiss with Claire, the Scottish female warrior during their wedding. It is however assumed that they had kissed before this during their dating period. Many other characters from other races have shared a kiss to express their emotions or simply as part of their gratitude. In ''The Triforce story, Link and Zelda share a passionate kiss in the ending of the story. In the Army Of Grey story, Arnold, the Scottish Smurf warrior shares a kiss with Nova, Smurfette's clone as they depart together in the ending of the story. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, Smurfette is usually the one that can give a kiss on the cheek to her fellow Smurf out of gratitude and joy. An example of this was in Time for Adventure! when she kissed Spiro on the cheek to represent the fact that she was glad he was okay. Vanity is sometimes shown to kiss his mirror, much to the disgust to the Smurfs. This was shown in "Painter's Class", "Vanity's Smurfy Companion" and A Smurf's Favorite Thing" Painter Smurf sometimes gives French kisses to anyone who pleases him highly. In "Painter's Class" he did this to both Eska and Britze, although Eska liked it more than Britze did. Enamored Smurf has dreamed of kissing Smurfette, and will usually give a kiss on the cheek to a Smurfette who pleases him. Felipe D' Smurfayette sometimes kisses a Smurfette's hand as a sign of being courteous. This was shown in The Love Hug, when he kissed Smurfette's hand. The thought of being kissed makes Britze Smurfette so highly nervous, she blushes heavily and sweats. If multiple kisses are put on her, she will freeze up. This was shown in "Lovin on Britze" Peewit kisses Julia on the cheek at the end of The Observing Begins as thanks (and also because he likes her). At the end of ''She was Worth Carving For, ''Julia and Peewit share a kiss after they confessed their feelings for each other. In the story, "As the Hours Pass By", Eccentric kissed Glacia on the lips, opening up both of their feelings for each other, though not confessing them on the spot. In that same episode, Benny finally kissed Eska on the cheek, overjoyed that she was alive and well, which caused her to go red, fog up her glasses, and almost faint. In "The Lost Smurfs", Clumsy and Juliet almost kissed twice, but were interrupted by both of Juliet's siblings, Astrid and Charming. They later shared a kiss in the mini-story, "Glow Cheeks Category:Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Expressions Category:Mating and bonding rituals Category:Open to Community